utilitarismopraticofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Malária
A malária é uma doença infecciosa causada pelo microorganismo Plasmodium e transmitida pela picada dos mosquitos Anopheles. É juntamente ao HIV/AIDS e à tuberculose uma das maiores causas de morte por doenças infecciosas no mundoLista de causas de morte por por frequência - Wikipedia (em inglês), especialmente nos países em desenvolvimento. Os microorganismos infectam o fígado e se tornam parasitas das hemáceas. A doença progride após 10-15 dias causando sintomas como febres cíclicas, vômito e dor de cabeça, podendo em casos graves levar a coma e morte, em horas ou diasMalaria - Wikipedia (em inglês). Episódios graves de malária causam anemia generalizada, causando problemas de desenvolvimento e podendo lesionar o cérebroMalaria - Prognóstico - Wikipedia (em inglês). Devido ao seu longo tempo de coevolução com seres humanos (mais de 50 mil anos) o Plasmódio é extremamente bem adaptado ao sistema imune humano, desenvolve resistência a medicamentos rapidamente, e se tornou resistente a praticamente todas as drogas comumente usadas para tratar a malária. A OMS estima que tenham ocorrido 216 milhões de casos de malária em 2010, uma estimativa do The Lancet é de que ela tenha causado 1,24 milhões de mortes no ano, podendo ser subestimada devido a não documentação da maioria dos casos. A prevalência de malária está aumentando e deve dobrar nos próximos 20 anos apesar de vários esforços em combater sua transmissão. A maioria dos casos ocorrem em crianças com menos de 5 anosMalaria - epidemiology - Wikipedia (em inglês). A malária é mais comum em áreas rurais do que em cidades, e é endêmica numa faixa ao redor do equador, incluindo áreas na América, Ásia, e boa parte da África subsaariana, onde 85-90% das mortes por malária ocorrem. thumb|Mapa da distribuição de malária no mundo. Marrom Ocorrência elevada de malária multiresistente. Vermelho: Ocorrência de malária resistente a cloroquina. Beige: Sem Plasmódio falciparum ou resistência à cloroquina. Cinza: Sem malária. Retirado de http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Paludisme.png A prevenção pode ser feita evitando-se picadas de mosquito, isto é feito pela distribuição de redes de proteção (especialmente sobre as camas, uma vez que o mosquito tem hábitos noturnos), repelentes de insetos, inseticidas e eliminação de depósitos de água parada. A malária não só é mais comum nos países pobres como é também uma causa da pobreza e um grande obstáculo ao desenvolvimento econômico. Os países pobres não têm condições financeiras de prevenir ou tratar a doença, o impacto econômico da malária na África é estimado em US$12 bilhões a cada ano. O impacto envolve custos com saúde, dias de trabalho perdidos pela doença, dias perdidos em educação, produtividade prejudicada devido a danos cerebrais e diminuição de investimento em turismo. Em alguns países, o gasto com a doença chega a 40% do orçamento com saúde públicaMalaria - Society and Culture - Wikipedia (em inglês). Organizações de combate a malária Há grandes esforços globais em combater a malária. Até 2012, O Fundo Global de Luta contra a AIDS, Tuberculose e Malária http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fundo_Global_de_Luta_contra_Aids,_Tuberculose_e_Mal%C3%A1ria, havia distribuído 230 milhões de redes com inseticida para combater os mosquitos transmissores. De acordo com o diretor Inder Singh, a Fundação Clinton http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clinton_Foundation diminuiu significativamente o custo de drogas para tratar a malária. Outras iniciativas como o Malaria Atlas Project http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malaria_Atlas_Project se focam em analisar e prever a disseminação da malária possibilitando estratégias de combate mais eficazes Wikipedia - Eradication efforts - Wikipedia (em inglês). A malária foi erradicada de forma bem sucedida em algumas áreas. A república de Maurício no oceano índico, conseguiu reduzir drasticamente a sua transmissão com uma estratégica ecológica, usando DDT, peixes que comem as larvas dos mosquitos e a eliminação de depósitos de água parada Roberts JL (2004). "Malaria Control in Mauritius". Africa Environment Outlook: Human Vulnerability to Environmental Change. United Kingdom: Earthprint Limited. pp. 161–8. A Fundação Contra a Malária (Against Malaria Foundation) é a organização recomendada pela Giving What We Can http://www.givingwhatwecan.org/resources/recommended-charities.php, como uma das mais eficazes no combate a malária, ela se foca exclusivamente em distribuir redes tratadas com inseticida em 35 países na África, Ásia e América do Sul. Ela distribui redes para outras organizações e monitora a sua entrega. O custo estimado por rede entregada é de US$5. Estima-se que segundo a eficácia das redes e do seu custo, previne-se 30 DALYs (anos de desabilidade) a cada US$300, o que é considerado equivalente a salvar uma vida. Veja o Relatório da GiveWell para mais informações sobre doar para a AMF. Você pode doar para eles diretamente aqui. Estimates of child deaths prevented from malaria prevention scale-up in Africa 2001-2010 Estratégias promissoras Entre as estratégias sendo desenvolvidas para combate à malária estãoHow scientists will win the war against malarial mosquitoes Georgy Dvorsky, io9.com Jul 19, 2012: * O desenvolvimento de vacinas, uma delas concluiu recentemente a fase 3, com resultados promissores The RTS,S Clinical Trials Partnership. First Results of Phase 3 Trial of RTS,S/AS01 Malaria Vaccine in African Children. N Engl J Med 2011; 365:1863-1875, November 17, 2011. * Joe Conlon, o conselheiro técnico da American Mosquito Control Association, propôs uma mistura de abordagens incluindo a disseminação de larvicidas, Ovitraps (armadilhas para fêmeas com ovos) e a eliminação de locais com água parada. What Could Possibly Go Wrong: Genetically-Modified Mosquitoes. By Becky Ferreira . Pop Sci 01/28/2011. * Weiguo Fang desenvolveu um fungo transgênico que é capaz de combater o Plasmódio dentro dos mosquitos e tornar os mosquitos vulneráveis à inseticidasFang, Vega-Rodriguez, Ghosh, Jacobs-Lorena, Kang & St Leger. 2011. Development of Transgenic Fungi That Kill Human Malaria Parasites in Mosquitoes. Science. * Tullu Bukhari e Bart Knols desenvolveram um líquido que forma um filme sobre a água que impede os insetos de se reproduzirem, mas que aparentemente não causa outros danos ambientais e pode ser usado em água potávelEnd Of The Line For Malaria Mosquitoes? By Anna Ohlden. Science 2.0. April 22nd 2009. O artigo original pode ser obtido aqui. * Bart Knols também desenvolveu uma pílula que mata os insetos que picarem uma pessoa, como demonstrou num TED talk. * Anthony James modificou os mosquitos geneticamente tornando as fêmeas incapazes de voar, os machos continuam capazes e passariam a modificação adianteGenetically-engineered mosquitoes can't transmit malaria. By Ben Coxworth. June 13, 2012.. A empresa Oxitec testou os mosquitos na ilha da Grande Cayman, uma região geograficamente isolada no Caribe e resultou na eliminação de 80% dos mosquitos Aedis aegypt, os mosquitos também foram liberados na Malásia e estão sendo planejados para o BrasilGenetic genocide: Genetically altered mosquito warriors could wipe out humanity's biggest killer. By Loz Blain. Gizmag. November 30, 2011.. * Marcelo Jacobs-Lorena juntamente a Sibao Wang, fizeram bactérias transgênicas capazes de competir com os Plasmódios nos intestinos dos mosquitosEngineering mosquito gut bacteria to fight malaria. Ed Yong. Discover Magazine. 16 july 2012.. O artigo original pode ser obtido Ghosh, Bongio, Stebbings, Lampe & Jacobs-Lorena. 2012. Fighting malaria with engineered symbiotic bacteria from vector mosquitoes. PNAS http://dx.doi.org/10.1073/pnas.1204158109 aqui. Links *Malaria - Wikipedia (em inglês) *Against Malaria Foundation, a organização de combate à malária recomendada pela GiveWell e pela Giving What We Can. *How scientists will win the war against malarial mosquitoes Georgy Dvorsky, io9.com Jul 19, 2012 *Deaths due to malaria by age, region, country, and year (Global), 1980-2010 - Mostra a progressão da malária por país ao longo do tempo. *Deaths due to malaria by age and country mapped over time (Global), 1980-2010 * The Global Fund to Fight AIDS, Tuberculosis and Malaria - A organização mundial de maior investimento em doenças negligenciadas. * Development assistance for health by health focus area (Global), 1990-2009, interactive treemap - Investimento global em diversas causas de saúde ao longo do tempo, incluindo malária. * Bed net ownership, use, and distribution in relation to socioeconomic variables and child mortality, by country (Global), 1999-2008 - Distribuição de mosquiteiros em países pobres, veja também no mapa. Referências Categoria:Problemas da África Categoria:Problemas do Brasil Categoria:Problemas da Humanidade Categoria:Alta eficiência Categoria:Problemas importantes Categoria:Doenças e transtornos